


In Need of Comfort

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabbles2013 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's sick and needs comforting someone sends him just the person he wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Comfort

He absolutely hated being sick. He stuck it out as long as he possibly could, hiding the sniffles, coughs, and other symptoms of a run of the mill cold.  That was, he thought he'd been good of hiding it.  That was until Melinda kicked him off the Bus and told him not to come back until he could walk up the flight of steps on the Bus without coughing a lung out once he got to the top. Of course because of everything he'd gone through as a result of Loki, being sick required a trip to the doctor.

 

 

 

But now he was tucked into his bed, alternating between watching documentaries about Pearl Harbor and Prospectors or Alaska Coast Guard, with a kitten he rescued on his way home curled on his lap.  He dreaded getting up to refill his mug of tea he was finally warm and comfortable, whether due to his fever actually breaking or the amount of blankets he was under, but he needed the tea to help settle his stomach. 

 

 

 

His wish for someone to help was answered when he heard a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. "Heard you needed a nursemaid."

 

 

 

"Clint? How?" He said, a coughing fit stopping him saying anything else as he watched Clint walk around in front of him and scratch the head of the fuzzy black kitten in his lap.

 

 

 

"I've known for months, when I heard about the new team, I put out some feelers. Today, I got a text saying you needed talking care of and an address." 

 

 

He could only imagine who sent Clint the text, but he was very glad she had. Besides the fact he felt miserable and welcomed the level of comfort he'd receive from Clint, he just plain missed the other man. 

 


End file.
